Solamente ámame
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Hace seis meses que salimos, pero lo hacemos a escondidas ¿No podemos ser una pareja normal? Como las que salen a cualquier lugar tomados de la mano. ¿No podemos salir a cenar como cualquier otra pareja? ¿No podrias simplemente amarme sin miedo a los demás?


_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo vengo nuevamente con un Kett, porque en realidad me gustó mucho la pareja. Esto es una continuación de mi fic anterior de esta pareja "¿Te odio? ¿Te amo?"

Por cierto ¿Se han dado cuenta del cambio de la página? Jaja no sé, pero me gusta más esta versión, se me hace innovadora y algo más fácil de utilizar. (Nada que ver, pero lo tenía que escribir)

Espero que disfruten :D

* * *

_**Solamente… ámame**_

* * *

Eso era lo único que quería en realidad, que solamente mi amor, Kendall Knight por fin aceptara del todo nuestro amor.

Hace más de seis meses que Jo se fue de Palm Woods, al día siguiente le declare mi amor, besándolo en un lugar público… pero estaba solitario cosa que hizo que Kendall se pusiera muy feliz.

¿Por qué se puso feliz? Porque ahora podíamos tener nuestro amor en secreto, andar como si fuéramos unos viles criminales, en lugares escondidos y que la gente no frecuenta, el cine, por ejemplo era un lugar a donde íbamos mucho.

Es un lugar donde va mucha gente, lo sé, pero cada uno se iba por su lado, para luego encontrarnos en la última fila para luego besarnos y revolcarnos por los asientos, mientras que la película seguía y seguía y la sala estaba vacía…

Las películas que frecuentamos, están a punto de salir de la cartelera y por constante, ya todos vieron al menos una vez esa película. La persona que pone la película esta fastidiado de verla, y se va del lugar para hacer otras y cosas y solamente regresa para quitar la película, por constante tenemos un montón de espacio para hacer cosas… y Kendall solamente quiere que lo bese.

Ese es otro de mis grandes problemas, yo ya quiero que tengamos algo más que unos simples encuentros románticos, no siento que Kendall sea mi novio y tal vez para él no importa tanto como él me importa a mí.

Eso me pone muy mal, la verdad ha disminuido mi autoestima poco a poco. Ya no soy el mismo Jett que antes, ese que molestaba al rubio por diversión, egocéntrico frente a los demás y que no le importaba lo que dicen, me he vuelto algo débil, pero solo frente a Kendall.

A pesar de que quiero que esto acabe de buena manera, que por fin tengamos nuestro noviazgo como debe de ser, como una pareja común y corriente, creo que tal vez no acabara como yo quiero, tal vez, pueda más su desconfianza.

Estoy caminando para su apartamento. Sus amigos todavía no saben de lo nuestro, pero es una gran noticia el hecho de que pasáramos de enemigos, de odiarnos, a ser mejores amigos.

Seguramente todos pensaran que nuestras disputas eran debido a Jo y me agrada que piensen eso… porque de alguna forma era verdad.

Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Kendall, me enamore enseguida… el punto es que era novio de Jo y eso la ponía entre mi camino.

Tal vez en lugar de ser hostil con él, lo debí de hacer con mi amiga rubia, en lugar de fingir que me gustaba ella y que quería quitarle su pareja al rubio… debí de actuar de otra manera, pero seguramente habría sido rechazado.

Ahora estoy feliz porque al menos lo tengo a mi lado y podemos andar por Palm Woods… claramente sin ninguna demostración de afecto por mi parte, que soy el que más lo desea en todas maneras.

Llego al 2J. Estoy acostumbrado a entrar así que ya no golpeo la puerta, es como mi segundo hogar y me encuentro con…

-¡Logan! ¡Dak!- Me sonroje al instante, Logan estaba sobre Dak y la verdad no llevaban mucha ropa que digamos.

-¡Jett!- Logan estaba súper sonrojado, mientras que Dak le miraba con algo de diversión, no pensé que el ídolo de tantas chicas fuera gay… y menos que fuera la chica de la relación.

-¿Nos preguntaras que estábamos a punto de hacer?- Dak sonaba divertido, observándolo bien, tenía la camisa abierta, dejando mostrar su torso musculoso y color perla. Logan estaba en las mismas condiciones, salvo que ahora su característico peinado, ya no estaba, su cabello era un desastre.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Logan estaba sonrojado, pero para mi sorpresa, seguía arriba de Dak, como si esperara que me fuera para continuar su trabajo.

-Kendall no está.- James entro a la habitación junto con Carlos, ambos estaban tomados de la mano ¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo es esto?

-¿A dónde fue?-

-Recuerdo haber escuchado que estaría en la piscina.- Me dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

No dije nada más solamente me fui del lugar, no quería saber si eso que había empezado entre Dak y Logan, terminaba en una orgia en la que también participaban Carlos y James, ahora lo único que me importaba era llegar con mi amado rubio, para arreglar todo de una buena vez… o terminar la relación.

* * *

_**En la piscina.**_

No sé qué hacer, quiero gritarles a todos que Jett es mi amado, pero me da mucho miedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo puedo entender el porqué de estos pensamientos, James y Carlos son novios, Logan y Dak son novios ¿Por qué me da miedo decir que Jett y yo somos pareja?

Seguramente debe de ser, el hecho de que la gente nos mire por la calle y diga cosas estúpidas como "Ellos antes se odiaban" o "Del odio al amor…" y cosas así.

¿O tal vez no amo lo suficiente a Jett como para decirlo? ¿El fantasma de Jo me estará persiguiendo y no me deja avanzar?

Algo de agua golpea mi rostro y busco enojado para saber quién me ha sacado de mis pensamientos de una manera tan cruel y justo cuando voy a comenzar a gritar… me doy cuenta que es Jett.

-¿Podemos hablar Kendall?- Me dice con algo de ¿Temor? Simplemente digo que sí con la cabeza, ya que el sol del atardecer ilumina el rostro de mi amado, que tiene una sonrisa igual de radiante… y me quedo sin habla.

-¿Qué ocurre Jett?- Le digo con naturalidad, mientras se sienta en una silla a mi lado.

-¿Has pensado en decir algún día toda la verdad?- "Muchas veces, de hecho ahora me estoy debatiendo en eso, porque temo que tal vez no te amo lo suficiente"

-No.- ¿Cómo es posible que en tu mente pienses algo y al final terminas diciendo algo que te puede perjudicar?

-¿Ni una sola vez?- En su voz puedo sentir dolor...

-Bueno.- Digo rascando mi nuca.- Muchas veces.-

En su rostro puedo ver diversión.- ¿Puedes ser algo más preciso con tus respuestas Knight?-

Sonrió ante su respuesta hostil, antes eso me frustraría un poco, pero en cambio, ahora, siento como si me estuviera haciendo el amor… y creo que me gustaría que hiciera eso de una buena vez.

-Lo siento, pero estaba pensando en eso y…- Me detuve ¿Qué se supone que le iba a contestar?

-¿Y?-

-Me gustaría que me hicieras el amor.- ¿Se lo he dicho de un solo golpe? No me la creo y es aún menos creíble que la cara de mi amado, llega a un nivel mayor de perversión que el natural.

-Pero…- No puedo creer que me está poniendo un pero, desde que se me declaro ha estado implorando por esto.- No quiero hacer el amor si en realidad no somos pareja de una manera pública.- Y siento muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. Sí le digo que sí, puede que tenga rechazo ante muchas personas, pero seguramente de mis amigos, solamente se llevaran la sorpresa de quien es mi pareja, aunque con lo unidos que somos ahora, no creo que sea tanto.

Sí le digo que no… por la decisión de su voz, puedo entender que terminara nuestra relación, llorare en mi soledad, me ahogare en mis lágrimas y… Creo que es mucho mejor la primera opción.

-De acuerdo Jett, creo que es tiempo de que anunciemos nuestra relación.- Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Cómo haremos que todos se enteren de esto?- Pregunte.

-¡HEY CHICOS!- Grito Jett y en ese momento, mientras todos miraban, me beso.

No sabía que sentir, el hecho de que todos me observaran, me hacían sentir una estrella porno que está a punto de dar su show. Y al final, correspondí el beso.

Un silencio inundaba toda la piscina, el hecho de que el líder de la banda y uno de los chicos más guapos, pero hostiles del lugar fueran novios, era algo impactante… tres segundos después de que, dejamos el beso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿A eso le temías?- Me pregunto Jett tomándome de la mano, para llevarme seguramente a su apartamento.

-Creo que era estúpido, pero sí.- Conteste apenado y algo sorprendido al ver que me llevaba a mi departamento

-¿A dónde vamos?- Dije, sé que era algo lógico.

-A tu habitación, para hacerte el amor una y otra vez, mientras gritas mi nombre y mi gran miembro sale y entra de tu cuerpo y…

-No seas tan grafico.- Dije algo divertido, aunque la verdad estaba muy nervioso, sería la primera vez que alguien me veía totalmente desnudo.- Además, no creo que sea grande.- Era un golpe bajo para su orgullo, eso era lo que quería, provocarlo para tener más placer… aunque será mi primera vez, ver tanta porno… telenovelas, enseña algo.

-¿En serio no crees que sea grande?- Me dijo, mientras tomaba la perilla del departamento.

-Solamente, debes probármelo.- Le dije.

-Debes probármelo tu a mí, para que no te duela tanto.- Soltó una sonrisa al ver que no entendí. Se acercó a mi oreja.- Se nota que no te ha servido de nada estar con este pervertido. Hablaba de que en el sexo oral me lo pruebas.- Y en esos momentos me sonroje al máximo.

Ya no dije nada entramos y…

-¡Logan! ¡Dak!- Grite, ambos estaban casi desnudos, besándose y manoseándose un poco en el sofá naranja, creo que ahora no poder estar en ese lugar.

-¿De nuevo?- Dijo Logan mirando para el techo.- ¿Por qué?-

-Te lo dije, aquí no podemos tener nada de acción, vamos a nuestro departamento.- Dijo Dak divertido, mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-¿Nuestro departamento?- No creí lo que escuche.

-Sí Kendall, así le dice Dak a su departamento, quiere que me vaya a vivir con él.- Logan se terminó de vestir y dio un suspiro.- Y con la privacidad que tenemos, me mudare pronto.- Y eso me dejo algo helado. Logan es mi mejor amigo, si no lo tengo ¿A quién le confiare todo?... aunque tal vez Jett se pueda venir a vivir a mi habitación ahora que Logie no está…

-¿En serio Kendall?- Logan dijo algo divertido.- Ni siquiera he salido de aquí y ya estás pensando en poner a tu mejor amigo en mi habitación.-

-Es que no soy su mejor amigo.- Dijo Jett y enfrente de mis amigos, me besó como nunca.

-Vaya… eso lo explica todo.- Dijo James, que entraba de nuevo con Carlitos, parecía que habían tenido algo de acción por sus rostros y el cabello despeinado.

-¿Y quién es el "Hombre"?- Dijo Dak con naturalidad.

-En mi relación es Carlitos.- Dijo James mirando a su amado con perversión.

-¡Yo soy en mi relación con Dak!- Dijo Logan contento.

-Pues…- no sabía que decir.

-Yo soy el hombre.- Dijo Jett y sentí la mirada de todos en mí. Creo que ahora no verán a su líder de la misma manera.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.-Era increíble, que después de ese tipo de confesión, lo único que me dijeran fuera eso.

-¿Y no están molestos porque su líder no sea tan macho como aparentaba?-

-¡Vamos Kendall! ¿Crees que a nosotros nos importaría en realidad?- Logan me miró fijamente y me sentí aliviado.

-Entonces, ya nos vamos.- Dijo James junto caminando de la mano con Carlos, en esos momentos me di cuenta de que el más alto cojeaba algo.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Jett.

-Al parque.- y con la respuesta de Carlitos, desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

-Y nosotros también nos vamos, a tener algo de acción.- Dak hizo algo que me dejara marcado, beso a Logan mientras con sus manos pasaban por su miembro.

-¡Las demostraciones de ese grado son pornográficas!- Dije enojado.

-¿Y nunca has visto una?- Dijo Jett y me sonroje, se supone que el debería de estar de mi lado.

-Por supuesto que…-

-Todos hemos visto una.- Completo Dak, en serio que ahora no me agrada tanto como antes.

-Pero…-

-Vámonos Dak, no necesitamos escuchar sí Kendall acepta o no si vio una porno.- Logan me sonrió al verme.- De hecho, hoy en su teléfono móvil…-

-¡CALLATE LOGAN!-

-¿No quieres que nadie sepa que tienes imágenes de Jett en traje de baño que tomaste desde la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- Y con eso salió corriendo junto con Dak, mientras yo me sonrojaba más.

-¿Así que prefieres verme desde un aparato eléctrico que en vivo y en directo?- Me hizo temblar esa pregunta, se acercó a mi oreja, no sin antes cerrar la puerta que los chicos habían dejado abierta.- Además puedes tocar.-Y sentí que todo mi cuerpo pedía sus fuerzas.

Cuando menos me lo espere ya estábamos en mi habitación. Mi amado Jett me estaba desnudando por completo y me sentía algo tonto, porque él seguía vestido.- ¿Quieres ver mi gran pene?- Dijo Jett me sonroje, pero no iba a dejar que ese ególatra se sintiera del todo satisfecho.

-Seguramente solamente son alardes tuyos.- Dije, pero aun así le comencé a desnudar. Su torso estaba muy bien formado y tenía algo de vello cerca de su ombligo… le comencé a besar los pezones, gemía de placer ante mis acciones.

-¡Sigue más abajo!- Me ordeno y no pude evitar mirarlo y soltar una carcajada. Comencé a bajar su pantalón lentamente, quería sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Quieres que haga algo como esto?- Metí mi mano entre su ropa interior y sentí como su miembro estaba… caliente.

-¡No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte llevar las cosas!- Dijo, pude ver que hablaba en serio, aunque también sentí algo de temor en su voz.- Puedo ser muy rudo si lo deseo.-

-Me gustan las relaciones rudas…- Y cuando recordé me tenía recostado en mi cama, ambos desnudos y me besaba el cuello. Sus manos se movían con mucha rapidez pero a la vez con suavidad y dulzura, era una rara combinación.

Sentía los gemidos salir de mi boca, sin poder impedirlos, hacía lo que podía pero al final, no lo soporte y empecé a gemir como loco.

-¿Te gusta que te bese?- Comento Jett mientras me veía con lujuria.- Espera lo siguiente.- Y comenzó a bajar por mi torso, besando cada parte, hasta llegar a mi miembro. No me esperaba que hiciera lo que hizo. Lentamente, abrió su boca y de un solo golpe metió mi miembro en ella.

Mis gemidos aumentaron de volumen conforme el bombeaba. Sentía mi miembro muy caliente, mientras que su boca estaba helada, y mi satisfacción aumentaba.

Después de un buen rato, en el que estuvo bombeando con su boca se separó de mi pene erecto y se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro, me robo un beso.

-¿Te gusto?- Me dijo, solamente pude asentir con la cabeza, ya que seguía agitado.- ¿Quieres haces lo mismo conmigo?- Me pregunte y no supe que contestar.

* * *

_**POV Jett**_

No me ha contestado nada, seguramente ya se arrepintió de esto y desea que me vaya, solamente quiso hacerme sufrir, que lo deseara un rato para después burlarse de mí.

No sé de dónde ha salido la fuerza de Kendall, pero me voltea por completo de su cama, comienza a besarme como yo estuve haciendo con él hace un rato, pero tiene más tacto con cada caricia, es más sensible que yo, porque quería hacer todo de un solo golpe, creo que debo de aprender a manejar mis ganas de tenerlo, aunque si me comporto bien, pronto será mío al cien por ciento.

Siento su mano en mi pene, que está algo flácido. Su mano esta fría y puedo sentir que está nervioso por cómo está temblando.

-Creo que si esta grande.- Me dice con algo de temor, y por instinto me siento excitado por esas palabras.- ¿Crece más?- No puedo evitar una carcajada, en serio que mi novio, a pesar de ser el líder de la banda, es muy ingenuo y creo que cuando se lo propone muy infantil, a simple vista, quien cumple ese papel es Carlos, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas.

Me sigo riendo, pero siento sus labios en mi miembro y mis carcajadas cesan de manera instantánea para empezar a gemir como nunca en mi vida… bueno es mi primera vez, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

-K-Ken-dall.- Puedo decir, mientras el solamente me sonríe y se aparata de mi miembro.

-Creo que es hora de que comience la verdadera acción.- Me dijo en el oído y no pude evitar sentir un temblor por todo mi cuerpo ¿Cómo se supone que haríamos todo? Yo era el que quería tener nuestra primera vez… pero tengo miedo de causarle daño.

-No te preocupes.- Me dijo, seguramente la expresión en mi rostro era idéntica a lo que sentía.- Todo estará bien, solamente hay que dejarnos llevar.- Me posee nuevamente sobre él, quedando como la posición inicial.

Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y me acerca más a él, para poder empezar.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- No quería hacer nada que no quisiera, o que le causara algún daño.

-Por supuesto que quiero seguir con esto cariño.- Sonreí con algo de temor ante su respuesta, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo, el miedo de la primera vez me inundaba.

-Si te lastimo, nos detenemos ¿de acuerdo?- Quería que lo prometiera.

-No.- Contesto y paso sus manos por mi cuello.- Quiero que sigas a pesar de todo, solamente empieza lento, recuerda que es mi primera vez en esto.- ¿Qué cree el muy tonto de mi novio que tengo experiencia en esto? Claro, tengo cara de pervertido y digo muchas cosas de ese tipo, pero será mi primera vez.- Seguramente tú debes de estar acostumbrado.- Me dijo esquivando mi mirada, me sentí algo mal.

-Kendall, eres un tonto.- Le dije, mientras lentamente comenzaba a penetrar, su cara mostraba dolor y lo hice más lento.-

-¿Por qué?- Me dijo en un leve gritito, acababa de terminar de meter mi miembro, me quede en esa posición para causarle menos dolor y de paso, terminar con la conversación que empezamos.- ¿Por qué dices que soy un tonto?-

-¿No te das cuenta que también estoy temblando como tú? ¿Qué estoy igual de emocionado por esto que es nuevo para mí? ¿Y que tengo miedo de hacerte daño?- Me miro directamente a los ojos, parecía que no lo había notado.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes.- Pude decir antes de besarlo nuevamente y comenzar a moverme lentamente. No quería dejar sus labios, sabía que si lo hacía, comenzaría a gritar de dolor por las facciones que podía percibir en medio del beso, quería que se acostumbrara un poco más y la mejor forma de distraerlo era besarlo y pasar mis manos por su cuerpo.

Como pudo, me separo de sus labios.- ¡Ve más rápido maldita sea!- No podía creer que Kendall me gritara de esa manera, pero de todas maneras, obedecí al instante.

No podía creer que todo comenzó con la partida de Jo, y es algo extraño pensar en ella mientras estoy en mi primera vez, pero gracias a mi corazón, al que veo es a Kendall, eso significa que en realidad lo amo.

-¡JETT! ¡TE DIJE QUE MAS RAPIDO!- Me dijo Kendall con molestia.

-¡Pero ya voy lo más rápido que puedo!- Dije con algo de desesperación, quería que nuestra primera vez fuera recordada por ambos como algo maravilloso, no solo como una noche más, en la que no pude complacerlo del todo.-

-¡Esfuérzate más! ¡Si lo tuvieras algo más pequeño tal vez me darías mejor placer!- Dijo, no entendí al cien por ciento lo que significaba.- Tal vez me buscare un novio que pueda ser más rápido en esto.- Sentí la rabia correr por mis venas.

-¿Otro novio?- Dije enojado.- ¿Piensas que porque tengo el miembro algo grande no puedo ser rápido?- La rabia me dominaba. Comencé a ir al triple de velocidad y los gemidos de ambos aumentaron de la misma manera, aunque los de Kendall eran más fuertes que los míos.

-¡Eso era lo que quería!- Ahora me doy cuenta que solamente fue un plan para recibir lo que quería, tengo un novio que me sabe manejar.

Mis estocadas siguieron, mientras sentía el sudor correr por mi espalda. Kendall también tenía la frente y el torso sudados, junto con algo de rubor en el cuerpo.

-¿Te está gustando?- Me dijo.

-¡Claro!- Puede gritar.- Pero creo que pronto…- Y antes de avisar, termine dentro de mi amado.

Nuestras respiraciones eran muy notorias aún, necesitaba encontrar una estabilidad, y para mi sorpresa, seguía moviéndome dentro de Kendall.

-Ya puedes detenerte.- Me dijo algo divertido y como si Kendall me gobernara como a un robot me detuve y me deje caer sobre su torso.

-¿En serio te conseguirás otro novio?- Dije, mientras miraba su rostro y bajaba de su torso para abrazarlo con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-¡Claro que no!- Me dijo.- Tal vez un amante… todos mis amigos son bisexuales así que no tendré problema.- Por su sonrisa, supuse que era una broma.

-¿Bromeas?-

-Por supuesto Jett, no seas bobo.- Me abrazo, al parecer ahora tenía más fuerza que yo.

-¿Te gusto?- No podía sacarme la pregunta de la cabeza.

-Sí y espero que nadie nos haya escuchado.-

-¡Pero gritabas muy fuerte! Seguramente todo Palm Woods se enteró de esto.- La verdad, si fuimos algo ruidosos.

-Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes, me gusta oírte gemir.- Le dije.

-Cállate.- Me dijo enojado, parecía que se quería hacer el difícil, se dio la vuelta para no verme.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me queda algo de fuerza para hacerlo otra vez si no te mueves.- Y en seguida regreso a su posición normal.- ¿Fui tan malo?

-¡No idiota! Esto me dolerá dentro de un rato y luego por toda una semana, si me va bien.-

-¿En serio?- Dije con culpa.

-Al menos James estuvo así un buen rato, aunque por los sonidos de la noche, Carlos se lo hacía diario.- La imagen de mis nuevos amigos, me sonaba algo repugnante, aunque también de alguna forma romántica.

-¿Y Dak?- Pregunte, era algo intrigante.

-Bueno, el sigue caminando así.- Solté una carcajada.

-¿Te gustaría que yo siempre caminara así?- Su voz sonaba enojada.

-Mientras el causante sea yo.- Le dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro y le besaba tiernamente.

-idiota- Me dijo al separarnos.

-Solamente… ámame.- Le dije.

-Y lo hago.- Me dijo sonriente.- Pero sigues siendo un idiota.-

Solamente le mire a los ojos y lo bese.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que bien, en realidad XD

Tengo planeado hacer algo para explicar cómo empezó la relación entre Logan y Dak, pero no estoy seguro… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusto esto y les agrada la idea de otro fic con Logan y Dak como protagonistas.

Gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
